Something Cool part 2
by thegroanofwind
Summary: Sequel to Something Cool part 1 where Finn gets Jake a surprise in a box.


After hearing stories about life in the forest, falling in love, broken hearts and her amazing lumps, Finn and Jake decided to politely show her Lumpyness the door.

"LSP, get out!" Jake said. "Dude, don't be so hard on her, you know she's fragile" said his brother.  
"I don't care man, I've heard enough, I can't stand one more story"

"But guuuyys" LSP moaned, "you haven't even heard the part where Melissa gets so jealous that she..."  
"LSP please! Leave! You see, Finn got me this box and I really want to open it!"  
"Oh my glob! Finn got you a present? Finn! Why don't you buy me presents? I know you can't resist my lumps."  
"Sure LSP, let's go out so I can buy you a present" Finn said, and he winked at his brother to let him know he would take LSP out so Jake could open his present.

They walked for a couple of minutes but then Finn realised that he didn't know where to go since he doesn't know what to get for LSP.  
"Hey LSP, where you wanna go?  
"I want something to.." "Hey gurl! Hey gurl! Hey gurl" LSP's phone interrupted her.  
"Hey gurl" she answered. "AAAAAH, oh my glob! Are you for reals?" She shrieks, "She's so lame! I know she's so jealous of mah lumps. I'll show her!"  
"I gotta go Finn," she said. "This is really important."

And she hurried off, leaving Finn dumbfounded.  
"I wonder what that was," Finn thought. "At least I'm rid of her," and with that thought in mind he smiled.  
"I better get back to my bro."

Finn got back home and found Jake in the kitchen. "What are you doing broheim?" He asked.  
"Making a sandwich," Jake answered curtly "Cool, could you make me one too?"  
"No! Why would I? You didn't make me anything either!" Jake was clearly upset "Dude, what? Haven't you opened your present?"  
"Yeah I have. And you know what? It's empty!"  
"No it isn't!"  
"Then go look for yourself!" Jake pointed Finn at the box that was sitting on the kitchen table.  
Finn walked towards it and picked it up.  
"Impossible! Are you playing a trick on me now?" Jake shook his head.  
"But, but..." Finn was astonished.  
He looked inside the box again, and turned it upside down, but nothing came out.  
"Maybe Beemo has it?" He said.  
"Might be, I don't know. Might aswell just ask him then." Jake said, still being upset.

"Hey Beemo!" Finn shouted, while walking into the living room.  
"Yes Finn?" Beemo answered.  
"Have you taken what's inside this box? Because we can't find it."  
"Oh no. Beemo would not steal from Finn. Finn is a friend!"  
Knowing that the little guy would not lie to them, Finn walked back to Jake in the kitchen.

"This is weird man!" He said quite upset "It took me days to get this, once in a lifetime opportunity, superspecialawesome..."

On that moment somebody jumped out the box. "Oh no! Not you!" Finn and Jake said out loud together.  
"That's right, it is I, the Magic Man! Zap!" "Did you take my present?" Jake said, even more annoyed than before.  
"I may have, and I may not have."

"Well give it back then!"  
"Not that hasty. First you need to appreciate the act of gift giving. Instead of just taking it for granted."  
"But that's what gifts are for!" Finn shouted, "Gifts are to be given when you expect nothing in return!"  
"But you still need to be precious with it, instead of tearing it open like a dog."  
"But... I am a dog.." Jake said confounded.  
"Yes you are! And I am Magic Maaaaaan." He said with a singing voice.  
"Come on, I'll show you. Pow!"  
Magic Man zapped and took Finn and Jake with him to another place.

"Hey I know this place!" Finn said.  
"Ofcourse you do, this is where you used to spy on Princess Bubblegum when you were so in love with her. Heheh." Teased Jake.  
But Princesses Bubblegum isn't here today. A lot of other princesses are dancing, chatting, enjoying music and playing games.  
Except for one. A lumpy princess is being upset with another lumpy lady. "Turtle Princess told me you have bought the same thing for Jerry as I have! You know I was giving that to him on his birthday!" Without giving the poor girl a chance to explain she continued her rant. "At least he likes mah lumps better than yours! Is that why you did it? You jealous of mah lumps Melissa?"  
"No, I-" She tried to respond.  
"Well you should be, because mah lumps are awesome. And you better lump off."  
Melissa started to sob as she continued to try explain herself to LSP.

The trio was staring at the argument, overwhelmed by what's happening.  
"Wow, you don't want to get on her bad side." Jake said.  
"So that's why she was so angry earlier today." Finn whispered to himself.  
"Come on boys, we don't want to see this. Let the ladies handle it. I didn't bring you here for the princesses." Magic Man said.  
"But we need to calm down LSP and comfort Melissa!" Responded Finn.  
"Okay then, go!"

Finn and Jake started to walk towards LSP when Magic Man casts another teleportation spell on them.  
"Poof! You didn't think I'd let that Lumpy girl ruin my time with you? She doesn't need help. She's already mean," he said.  
"Yeah that might be, but only because she's upset and in love!" Shouted Jake. "But you propably don't know that because nobody loves you! You're just a big old jerk!"  
"Yes I'm a jerk and n been loved." Magic Man started to stare into nothingness. His eyes widened and his mouth curled.  
"Look man, we don't mean it like that but it's been a long day. First the Ice King, then LSP and now you! We just wanna go home." Finn said.  
"Yeah let's go home." Agreed Jake.  
"But then you need this." Said Magic Man.  
He got a blue box from behind his back and was about the hand it over to Jake.

"You know what, screw this. I don't want it anymore." Jake said upset. "It's probably another trick of yours!"  
"And there it is" Magic Man said "You have learned your lesson. "Nobody wants gifts, that's why it's called a gift and not a receive/receift. Pow!" And he dissappeared.  
"I'm glad he's gone." Finn said.  
"Yeah me too!" Jake starts feeling better."Now, let's see what you got me." He said, as he looked for the box.  
"Hey, it's still empty! I thought Magic Man would give you what you want after he's done annoying you." Jake said surprised.  
"Yeah, but I guess, since you said that you don't want it anymore, he held you on to it."  
"Boo! I don't like that dude." Jake said slighty dissapointed. "Me neither bro."  
"Can you at least tell me what it was?"  
"No, never mind.. It wasn't that special man." Finn felt miserably."Let's just go home now."


End file.
